Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is an Academy Award-winning series of theatrical animated short films created by the late-animator Walter Elias "Walt" Disney, the series ran from November 18th, 1928 to April 18, 1953. Upon it's debut, the series has been critically aclaimed, and, from it's debut to 1942, it was one of the most popular animated series of short films in cinemas. The series had five spin-offs named Chip 'n' Dale, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto and Figaro. Donald Duck ran from June 9, 1934 to June 21, 1961, Goofy ran from March 17, 1939 to December 20, 1961, and Pluto ''ran from July 30, 1932 to September 21, 1951. Why It Rocks # The titular character, Mickey Mouse, is very cheerful and even helped to end the Great Depression, which happened shortly after the release of Mickey's first cartoon and most famous one, ''Steamboat Willie. # Pioneering cartoon industry to became a major parts of Media industries. # The aforementioned short mentioned on the first point is often considered to be the best short film of all time and is recognized as the start of a whole new era of short films. # Very fluid hand-drawn animation, as the purest form of Disney animation, long before The Lion King was released. # Many catchy and memorable music tracks. # Unlike many of the cartoon shorts from the era (such as the Looney Tunes (Warner Bros.), Woody Woodpecker (Universal), The Fox and the Crow (Columbia Pictures), Little Audrey (Paramount), Heckle and Jeckle (20th Century Fox) and Tom and Jerry (MGM) shorts), the Mickey Mouse shorts didn't use excessive use of violence and extreme slapstick humor, instead using light hearted yet funny humor, similarly to Nickelodeon's Harvey Beaks. # Mickey's popularity makes him became one of the most iconic American cartoon characters, or even the most iconic character of all time alongside the duo, Wallace and Gromit (both main characters of the British animated of the same name), and both of them are considered a prime example of one of the pop culture icons. # Spawned TV shows such as Mickey Mouse Works, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, and Disney's House of Mouse. # The series had a pretty good revival in 2013, which continues to the present day. # *The revival also features awesome shorts where Mickey goes into many foreign countries, such as Japan, South Korea, Brazil, Monaco, China, Mexico and even Russia. # Shorts such as Clock Cleaners ''are the proof of sub-plots done right. # Served as the inspiration for games like ''Cuphead ''and ''Bendy and the Ink Machine. # Many memorable cartoons such as; #*''Steamboat Willie'' #*''Ye Olden Days'' #*''Donald's Dilemma'' #*''The Mad Doctor'' #*''Through the Mirror'' #*''How to Play Baseball'' #*''The Little Whirlwind'' #*''Duck Pimples'' #*''Mickey's Service Station'' #*''Clock Cleaners'' #*''Goofy Gymnastics'' #*''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' #*''The Nifty Nineties'' #*''Mr. Duck Steps Out'' #*''Hockey Homicide'' #*''The Autograph Hound'' #*''Building a Building'' #*''Lonesome Ghosts'' #*''Plutopia'' #*''Giantland'' #*''The Band Concert'' (The first ever color Mickey cartoon) #*''Plane Crazy'' #*''Truant Officer Donald'' #*''The Art of Skiing'' #*''Mickey's Garden'' #*''Clown of the Jungle'' #*''Mickey's Trailer'' #*''Lend a Paw'' #*''Trick or Treat'' #*''The Brave Little Tailor'' #*''Moving Day'' #*''Canine Caddy'' #*''Mr. Mouse Takes a Trip'' #*''Pluto's Judgement Day'' #*''Der Fuehrer's Face'' (Depending on how you view it) Bad Qualities # Several shorts from WW2-era are extremely offensive towards Japanese people (including Japanese fans of the show, and THERE ARE A LOT OF THEM), and one of Anti-Nazi shorts featuring Donald Duck, Der Fuhrer's Face (which won an Academy Award, was ironically widely used by Neo-Nazis movement. #''No Service'' was a bad kickoff to the 2013 series, it's expected to see some series have bad episodes. The black sheep of the Mickey Mouse 2013 series, No Service, is the first and the worst, which made people hate the series, like Teamo Supremo, even though improvement was suddenly added (this case since the late season 1-early season 2 episodes, with good plot writing, including Potatoland and The Boiler Room). # The shorts from the 1940's and 1950's seem to focus much more on Pluto than Mickey himself. # Donald can be very unlikable in the 2013 shorts. Trivia Even though the caption in the image says "It was all started by a mouse in 1928", it wasn't the first cartoon ever made, it is actually just a reference to one of Walt Disney's quotes.